Getting There
by galindapopular
Summary: Lives don't just happen, people take steps to become who they are. A series of One-shots in my NYC series.
1. The Other Side

**Summary: Lives don't just happen, people take steps to get where they are. Series of one shots in my NYC series.**

**Author's Note: Finally finishsed one of these! I promised posting. Time is marked in the age of the Ducks. There'll be a small summary at the begining of each one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Other Side: Bits from the Goodwill Games and the early days of his and Julie's relationship from Gunnar's perspective.** 

**Ducks Age 13**

Los Angeles, California is a long way from home. That was the only thing on thirteen year old Gunnar Stahl's mind as he stood behind his Coach, trying his best to look intimidating as they threatened the USA team. This all seemed a little stupid to him. He just wanted to play hockey, this whole, we're at war, we must defeat the enemy thing was a little hard for him to grasp. It was also difficult for him to grasp something else about this team, that is, the two beautiful girls who were playing for them. Well, from what they had seen, one of them was playing, and the other one was riding the bench. She was a beautiful blonde, with sharp blue eyes and a shy smile. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He noticed she was being constantly shadowed though, by the tallest, biggest, and most intimidating player on her own team.

"Wouldn't mind a shot on either of them," One of his team mates laughed. He smiled. The brunette he could pass on, but not the blonde. He was enchanted. Of course she would be an easy opponent, but a beautiful one.

He had been wrong. When she'd lost her temper at him and Sanderson that had been one thing, but then when she'd blocked his shot, that was unreal. She was something else that was for sure.

"Nice shot," Thirteen year old Julie Gaffney skated past her Icelandic rival, lightly pushing his shoulder. Gunnar Stahl found himself trying to hold back laughter. She'd proved him wrong. A girl like that, she didn't come along every day. Later that day as he packed his bag the TV was going in the background. Gordon Bombay was talking, his arm affectionately around her.

"If it weren't for Julie," He smiled, "We'd never have stopped them. We're really proud of her."

"Thanks Coach!" She was beaming, radiating joy and happiness.

"The little bitch," Olaf Sanderson shook his head, looking at Julie on the TV. "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"You notice that she's gorgeous?" Gunnar said.

"I did notice," Sanderson said. "I didn't say that I wouldn't want her. Just that she took away what was rightfully ours."

"You're just mad because she took you out," Gunnar laughed.

"And you're not?" Sanderson looked at him. "She took your chance at glory Gunnar! And she punched you, laying you out, a little girl!"

"She's not so little," Gunnar smiled.

* * *

The next day on their way out of the dorm, he noticed her, she was standing with her teammates. Her blonde hair was up in a pony tail and Dean Portman, picked her up and she kicked her legs laughing. Gunnar smiled, she looked over at him and waved, he waved back.

"Hold on," he heard her say, she jogged over. "You played really well. I got lucky."

"Not luck," he shook his head, "Skill, you were faster than me." She smiled. He put his hand out, she took it. "Until we meet again, Julie the Cat." Did she feel a jolt the same way he had?

"Bye Gunnar," she smiled and turned around. She ran back to the group and found herself lost in another huge hug from Dean, it lifted her off her feet. "Stop doing that!" She laughed.

"I can't," He smiled, "I can't believe you did it." He looked over. "Why were you talking to Gunnar Stahl?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I just felt like I should."

"You're insane," he laughed.

**

* * *

**

Ducks, age 26

At age 27 Gunnar walked around a gallery showing. It was a decent showing, the photography especially. He'd enjoyed one picture in particular. He'd probably buy it. It wasn't as though he didn't have the money and it would give an artist a boost something he was always happy to do. He stopped when two people walked in the door. It couldn't possibly be. Julie Gaffney could not have possibly walked into this room. She was as beautiful as he'd remembered, her smile less hesitant and the same sharp alive eyes. Her companion made her laugh. That cemented it, he would never ever forget that laugh. But she was with a man, a boyfriend maybe? He hoped not.

Later on in the evening, he saw her admiring a picture of The Met, The Egyptian Wing. Egyptians, Cats, Julie the Cat, he had an in. He walked over to her.

"It's the cats, right?" He said softly, she looked at him. "Why you love the Egyptians so much? They worshiped cats and you are one?" He smiled. "You do not remember me?"

"I didn't think that you'd remember me," Had been her answer. Not remember her? Not remember the girl who he'd had dreams about well, until this moment. He'd always fantasized, since he moved to the US, about running into her. Of course after running into her, seeing her again, the whole thing got hazy, it was quite likely that she would simply say, "Good to see you again," And then run the other way. But she wasn't she was talking to him, about art and well, everything. She was fascinating. Who had she become? This wasn't the same tomboy who had blocked his shot. He had to find a way to ask if she was single.

"I live with a photographer," She said, "This photographer actually." An in, once again, this was working out pretty well.

"So then it is serious?" He said. She looked at him confused.

"Oh! No, Carla," She explained, "She's my friend. Carla Estevez, the artist who took the photos."

"Then you are unattached?" He smiled. She laughed lightly.

"For now," She said. Ask for her number? No, that was too obvious.

"Good to know," He said, "It was good to see you again Julie Gaffney." He walked away. She lived with this artist. He shopped at this gallery all of the time. He could get her number, no problem. He was just glad that she was without her shadow from the past. As far as he could tell, Dean Portman was nowhere near her life.

* * *

He'd called her, asked her out, she'd said yes. She walked into the restaurant and he couldn't quite believe that this was actually happening. He was trying to keep his cool, and was doing pretty well. She was charming and engaging. They didn't dwell on the past, thankfully. They walked after dinner. He could barely stand being next to her he wanted her so badly.

"It's late," Julie said, "I should really be getting home." She wanted to leave. It was over.

"You aren't having a good time?" He asked. He hoped that he didn't sound as panicked as he felt.

"Oh, I am having a good time," She smiled shyly, "but I also have three very nosy room mates a few blocks away." He laughed and kissed her lightly. She seemed surprised.

"I live alone," He said quietly. He could feel the hesitation in her body as he held her close. She shook her head, "Not tonight?"

"No," she said, "not tonight." She kissed him again. They didn't say anything else as they. "Thank you Gunnar, I had a nice time." They kissed softly one last time. "Good night."

"Good night Julie." He smiled and hailed a cab. He would call her again, without a doubt.

* * *

Their second date, he took her to the opera. She was enjoying it and he was enjoying watching her enjoy it. She was wide eyed and beautiful. He couldn't contain himself and by the intermission and he couldn't stop kissing her. She welcomed each one with a gentle squeak. After they walked out of the opera house she pulled herself close to him and kissed him. He savored it, and she looked wonderful, sexy, she was wearing a backless red gown. He could feel the skin on her back tingle as he kissed her.

"Did you enjoy the opera?" He whispered, she nodded and kissed him again. "I can get you a cab."

"I want to see your place," She said softly. He kissed her again. He felt her melt.

"I'll get us a cab." He said letting her go.

"So," He said, leading her around, "This is it." She kissed him again.

"Through here?" She said walking ahead of him into the bedroom. He smiled, he loved American women. He kissed her and they pulled carefully down onto the bed. He was slow and deliberate in his lovemaking, wanting to enjoy every inch of her. After she lay beside him.

"Do you want to stay?" He asked. "It's late and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"You don't mind?" She said softly, it was obvious she was exhausted.

"Mind sharing my bed with a beautiful woman?" He laughed. "No, I do not mind." She kissed him and snuggled close to him crooking her leg into his. He smiled and put his arm around her waist as she fell asleep. She looked even more beautiful sleeping. Finally, after thirteen years, he'd been able to get past Julie Gaffney's defenses.

**

* * *

  
Review it please!**


	2. Firsts

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys. This one's a little less warm and fuzzy, though pretty funny at times, just a little more dark. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

**Firsts: One Night Sophomore year of high school, new things are tried, boundaries are tested, people get hurt and paths are set.**

**Ducks Age 16**

Sixteen year old Tammy Duncan pulled an older guy into an empty bedroom and kissed him hard, and then pushed him down onto the bed a few feet away. She giggled as she straddled him and kissed him. Now that she and Fulton had had sex, she was eager to try it with someone else. Fulton had been sweet, but clumsy and awkward, she wanted to feel good. So she figured any of the older guys who constantly eyed her at school would work.

"What about your boyfriend, Duncan?" He mumbled as she started to unzip his fly.

"What about him?" She shrugged. He smiled.

"He's a lot bigger than me," he said running his hands up over her back.

"He doesn't have to know," She whispered and kissed him again. "Now do you want to fuck me or what?" He smiled at her and rolled her over. She bit her lower lip as he moved his hand up her skirt and took her underwear off. She closed her eyes as he roughly pushed his way inside of her. "You're hurting me," she whimpered and squirmed.

"Sorry babe," he growled, and gripped her wrists holding them down over her head, "I'm not gentle with little sophomore sluts who can't keep their legs closed." She continued to whimper and squirm as he pushed her. "Stay still Duncan, you'll like it better." She whimpered a few more times, he growled and kissed her roughly, still holding her down. He ended the kiss when he finished, and then stood up. She was crying. "Someone's going to hear," he whispered to her, "And think that I did something you didn't want. You wanted it, Duncan. You brought me up here, you told me you wanted it." He sat down. "You weren't a virgin were you?" She shook her head. "So what's the problem?"

"I just," she looked down, "No problem, you're bigger than him, so it hurt a little, heightened emotions you know?" He smiled and kissed her, she smiled in the same sexy reckless way she normally did, "Could you try it again, and this time take it easy on me? I'm not a virgin, but I am still new to this."

"Sure thing baby," He smiled and kissed her again, moving her horizontal and undoing his pants.

* * *

Nineteen year old Scooter Vanderbilt lay on his bed passionately kissing his girlfriend, sixteen year old Julie Gaffney. He stopped kissing her for a minute and looked into her blue eyes taking his thumb and brushing it against her face.

"What?" She laughed.

"Just thinking about how much I missed you," He smiled, and kissed her again.

"I missed you too," she whispered. "Scooter?" She looked up at him seriously. "Do you think tonight we could?"

"Honey, are you sure you're ready for that?" He asked her and sat up.

"I love you," she said, "I love you so much, and I don't know how else to show you how much." He kissed her softly.

"You're still really young Julie," He shook his head.

"I'm sixteen," she said, "I'm old enough. Tammy and Connie both,"

"I don't want this to be about keeping up with your friends Julie," He said.

"I'm in love with you," She said seriously, "I want to be with you." She kissed him.

"I don't want you to feel pressured," He said, "Because I'm older, or your friends."

"I don't feel pressured," She assured him softly, brushing her hand against his face, "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled and kissed her, she pressed her nails into his back.

"Then make love to me," She whispered in his ear. He kissed her and moved her down again.

* * *

"Why don't you want to again?" Connie asked Guy sitting up in the backseat of his car. "You do realize that this is backwards? Normally it's the girl who doesn't want to do it." Guy laughed.

"I just, don't feel like it," He shrugged. "Is that a problem?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "But it worries me a little. Did you, I mean, when we, did you like it?"

"Oh baby, of course I liked it!" Guy smiled. "Who couldn't like having sex with you?" She smiled. "Do you want to go back to the party?" Connie nodded. "Come on!" They got out of the car, Guy's arm around her waist. She stopped when she heard a whistle and turned.

"Looking good Moreau," She narrowed her eyes, and glared at the tall dark figure. "The year agreed with you."

"Drop dead Riley!" She stomped past him.

"Anything for you," He laughed and looked back at her. "Anything."

"Ignore him," Guy said quietly.

"If I never see Rick Riley again it will be too soon!" She fumed. Portman walked up to them. "Hey." She said.

"Hi," he looked around, "Have you guys seen Julie? I wanted to ask her something."

"She left with Scooter a while ago," Connie said with a smile. "She said that tonight's the night."

"Good for them," He mumbled and walked away, "I'm gonna find Fulton." As he walked past the stairs he saw Tammy coming down, still holding hands with that guy. She looked down. "Tam?" He looked at her.

"You OK baby?" The guy asked. She nodded. "See you Portman." He walked past them.

"Don't tell him Dean," She said, closing her eyes. "Please, it would just hurt him."

"Because screwing some other guy won't do that?" He said angrily. "Jesus Tammy what's wrong with you?"

"I just," she looked down. "I just wanted to know what it would feel like."

* * *

Julie snuggled into Scooter, and he held her close.

"Thank you," Julie looked up at him.

"No," he laughed, "Thank you." She smiled. "Why are you thanking me Julie?"

"It didn't hurt," she whispered. "Tammy said it hurt, Connie too." He laughed.

"Fulton and Guy must not have known what they were doing," Scooter smiled. "So, I guess this means you beat Tammy right?" Julie laughed.

"She still did it first," she teased. "Or at least, that's what she'd say. Stupid bitch."

"Only because I wasn't here," he kissed her. "Julie," he pushed her hair behind her ears. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She smiled.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	3. Prom Night

**Author's Note: Thanks for the response you guys I really really appreciate it a whole lot. This one is another fun high school night, the next one is going to bring in those old faves Carla and Gary, and we'll deal with Carla and Luis's first meeting.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Prom Night: An eventful post prom parties brings up issues and feelings that will change the future.  
**

**Ducks Age 18**

"Don't let her ruin tonight!" Connie bent down and hugged Julie who was sitting in a corner at a post prom party. "Julie, it's our senior prom."

"And Tammy kissed my boyfriend!" Julie snapped. "And then he left."

"He didn't kiss her," Connie pointed out and sat cross legged. "Come on," she sighed, "For me? We only have a few more months, and then I go to New York, and you go to DC, and our lives change forever. Let's be Ducks for one more night!"

"Go to Guy," Julie said gently, Connie shook her head. "Again?"

"I don't know what it is," she sighed, "It's just that sometimes, it just won't, you know? He says it's not me, but I don't know."

"How could it be you?" Julie asked, "He loves you and you're totally sexy."

"I don't know what it is," Connie said, "I mean, it's usually when he's drunk you know? Like when he's not focusing, I can't explain it."

"Connie do you think maybe Guy's," Julie swallowed,

"What?" She looked at her, "Gay? No! Not my Guy." She said. "Besides, I mean we have done it, and he does like it." Julie nodded. "It just seems weird, to be dealing with that at 18."

* * *

Guy didn't know what was wrong with him. He loved her, everything about her, and she was beautiful, sexy and completely in love with him. But for some reason, most of the time when they got to the point of having actual sex, he couldn't go through with it, which was why they'd only actually had sex a handful of times, and he was always focusing really hard on it when they did. He'd even gone to the embarrassing lengths of mentioning it to his doctor, after all ED at 18 was not normal. The doctor had asked if he'd ever considered his sexuality and given him a pamphlet that had a title something along the lines of "Am I gay?" He assured her that he was not gay. He had a steady girlfriend who he'd been dating forever, they had had sex and he had liked it. He played hockey, he was a guy's guy. Well not a guy's guy, exactly, but still, he was not attracted to guys, hell he'd been showering with other guys for years and he'd never been attracted to them.

"Guy," Charlie sat down next to them, "It's prom night, why aren't you with Connie?"

"Excellent question," Guy nodded and took a sip of his drink. "When you're with Linda can you ever not do it?"

"Have sex?" Charlie said, "No, that hasn't been an issue. Why?"

"I don't know," Guy shrugged, he was too drunk to make up an excuse. "Connie and I have been having problems, there, and I mentioned it to my doctor, because Connie totally deserves an awesome sex life, and she said there was nothing medically wrong with me, but I should think about my sexuality."

"What," Charlie looked at him, "Like you might be a homo?" Guy nodded. "That wouldn't be the end of the world."

"Except to my staunchly Catholic parents," Guy said, "Who've already put a date down for me and Connie's wedding. Or to Connie, or to most of the team."

"You've already thought about this," Charlie said. Guy nodded. "And?"

"Dunno, makes sense," Guy said quietly, "Why else wouldn't I want to have sex with Connie? I mean look at her."

"She's sexy," Charlie nodded. Guy looked at him. "Objectively speaking, and in a I would never go there kind of way."

"Fuckin ay!" Guy pointed at them, "Because even if I am gay, you can't be with Connie."

* * *

"What the hell Tammy?" Fulton said. "You said no more, that you wouldn't again."

"I just got carried away baby," Tammy said going to hold him. He pushed her away. "Fulton!"

"We're done baby," He shook his head, "I can't do this anymore."

"Fult, come on," She said, "I was just,"

"What?" He crossed his arms, "You were just messing with Julie right? That makes it OK, as long as you two keep this stupid little rivalry going doesn't matter who gets hurt along the way."

"Baby, don't ruin tonight," She whispered and kissed him, "We can still have fun."

* * *

"Tequila?" Dean offered the bottle to Julie who was still sitting against the wall she laughed. "Where's Scooter?" He asked her, she shook her head.

"He went home," she sighed, "He said there was too much tension."

"Just so you know," He looked at her and pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, "You are so much more beautiful than her."

"You're sweet Portman," she laughed. "Where's your date?" She looked around.

"Ah," he nodded, "Yeah, she decided to go to another post party. A more mainstream one, if you will."

"More money?" Julie looked at him. He nodded. "I went to that party freshman year, this one is better. Although, my boyfriend was at that one."

"You can do better than him." Portman smiled at her. She laughed. "I'm serious. You can."

"He's a good guy, really," She insisted, "You never really gave him a chance!"

"Cause you can do better," He said seriously.

"Like who you?" She poked him the chest.

"Is that so absurd?" He leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"Dean," she said softly, it was the first time she had ever used his first name. There was something that felt right about it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He mumbled

"It's OK," She said softly. "I mean, it was nice." She stood up. "I should get some air."

"Right," He nodded. She walked outside. "I'm a moron!" He shouted.

"Hey," Fulton said, "Tammy and I are going to get a motel room, so I need to borrow your car."

"Take it," Portman said, holding his keys out.

"Thanks man," Fulton nodded, "You OK?"

"I kissed Julie," He mumbled.

"You're an idiot," Fulton snickered, "She has a boyfriend, and you are not her type."

"Thank you," He looked at him, "That was incredibly reassuring."

"It's what I'm here for," Fulton said, "See you later."

* * *

"Scooter," Julie said once she got outside and saw him standing against his car. "I thought you left."

"I did," He nodded, "But then I was like halfway to Rick's, it's closer, so I was going there instead of home," She nodded, "And I realized, this is your night, and I have no right to ruin it. Especially since my prom was sort of a wash out for us." He blushed.

"For me," She said, "You better have enjoyed it." She poked him in the chest. He smiled and kissed her. "Mm," She squeaked. "Scooter, I have to tell you something."

"I'm listening," He murmured, "You taste like lime, and kind of salty." He stopped, "Were you shooting tequila?"

"Yeah," She said, "I know you don't like me to, but you left." He smiled. "I kissed Portman." She said and stepped away. He laughed. "What's funny?"

"Did you kiss him or he kiss you?" He asked.

"He kissed me," She said, "But I kissed him back, I'm so sorry!" He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you," He said. "Who cares? It's not like it's going to happen again, right?"

"Right," She nodded, "Like I'd ever be with Portman." He kissed her again.

"Maybe a little repeat of my prom?" He bit his lower lip and raised his eyebrows.

"Um, no," She shook her head, "Like you said, my night." He laughed as she took his tie and pulled him back in the house.

* * *

"Hey sexy man," Connie walked over and straddled Guy, she kissed him sloppily.

"You kept drinking," He laughed, she nodded and pulled at his buttons.

"I did," She nodded, "I love you so much Guy," She whispered, "I don't even care that you don't want to have sex with me." She was all over him, her long dark hair flying in her face. "I just wish you wanted me, because I want you so badly." She kissed him again.

"I want you baby," He whispered, he was not going to let her down. It was prom night, and he was going to sleep with his girlfriend.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!  
**


	4. New Friends

**Author's Note: I really am so appreciative that you guys like these, as you will see in this chapter, the core 4 are beginning to form. I really like the way I have Connie and Gary meet, you'll see how it works out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**New Friends: College starts bringing two new people into Julie and Connie's lives who will eventually bring everything together.**

**Ducks age 18**

"Thanks for helping me move in," Julie said as Portman shrugged putting her TV down in her new dorm.

"Didn't have to report to Northwestern for another week," He said, "Tuck and Mar were driving me crazy, it was easy to drive down with you."

"Well, I appreciate it," She said.

"Hello?" A small girl with shiny dark hair walked in, "You must be Juliet?"

"It's Julie," She said, "Only my mom calls me Juliet. Which makes you Carla?"

"Yeah," Carla smiled, "It's nice to meet you, and whoa," She stopped seeing Dean.

"This is Portman," Julie said, plopping onto bed, "He helped me move in."

"Hi," Carla said.

"Carlita," A tall older guy walked in, "Who are you?" He pointed at Portman.

"Uh Dean Portman," He said, "I'm friends with the blonde." He pointed at Julie.

"This is my older brother Pablo," Carla said, "He obviously thought you were here to have sex with me."

"Carla," Pablo glared at her. "¡Pare el bromear alrededor alrededor de él! No puedo mirarle aquí." (Stop joking around about it. I can't watch you here.)

"Ésa era clase del hermano mayor del punto." She hissed. (That was sort of the point). Julie and Dean looked at each other.

"I'm gonna go move the car," Dean said awkwardly.

"I'll call Dad and tell him we're OK," Pablo nodded. They both walked out.

"Sorry about him," Carla said, "He walked in on me and my boyfriend last year and since then he's been crazy over protective."

"It's OK," Julie shrugged.

"So is he like your boyfriend?" Carla said. "He's so sexy."

"He's not my boyfriend," Julie shook her head. "I mean, I have a boyfriend, but not Portman, we're just friends. I guess he is kinda sexy. Were you speaking Spanish?"

"Yeah," Carla said, "Full blooded Texas Mexicans," She laughed. "Where are you from?"

"Maine," Julie said, "And then I went to boarding school in Minnesota."

"So a lot of white people," Carla said with a knowing nod.

"No," Julie said, "Dean's half Puerto Rican, and our friend Luis is Cuban, and Jesse and Russ are black and Kenny's Chinese." Carla looked at her, "Which just made us sound like the cast of a kiddie comedy," She laughed and looked over. "You take pictures?"

"Yeah," Carla blushed, "I'm a photography major, which you know thrilled the parents. What about you?"

"Management," Julie said, "I want to be a sports agent."

"That's so cool," Carla said wide eyed. Julie giggled.

"It's kind of a pipe dream," She shrugged.

* * *

"I love it here," Connie squealed and fell onto her bed in her dorm in NYU. Guy laughed and lay down next to her. "Don't go to Connecticut! Why'd you have to go to Fairfield?"

"The parents insisted that if I was going east coast I had to go to one of the Jesuits," He shrugged, "You know that." She kissed him.

"You couldn't go to Fordham?" She sighed. "Fordham's right across the bridge, I could take the subway there."

"Fairfield's only a two hour train ride," He smiled, "I'll be down to see you all the time." He kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered and pulled herself close to him.

"Connie," He sighed.

"We're in college now," She giggled, "No more parents, or curfews. We can sleep in the same bed."

"What if your room mate comes in?" He whispered. "That would be a fantastic first impression."

"Fine," She said and crossed her arms pulling away from him, "Go, you'll miss your train."

"Connie," He sighed, "Come on!" She glared at him. "Fine, I'll see you in a couple weeks." He kissed her on the cheek, "Love you."

"Prove it," She grumbled as he left.

* * *

"You have to tell her," Charlie said, that night on the phone.

"Yes," Guy said, "I barely told you! How do you even start that conversation?"

"Hi Connie, the reason I never want to have sex is because I wish you were a guy?" Charlie laughed on the other end. "Just tell her. If you don't, one day you two are going to get married and you'll become one of those weird married gay guys you hear about who like go to gay porno theaters while their wives think they're bowling."

"I never even watched straight guy porn with you guys," Guy said.

"Because you're gay," Charlie nodded.

"Right," He groaned, "I keep forgetting that part."

* * *

"Thanks again," Julie smiled and hugged Portman, "Good luck."

"You too," He smiled. "It was nice meeting you Carla."

"You too," Carla waved. "See you again."

"Definitely," He nodded and walked out.

"He loves you," Carla pointed.

"Hardly," Julie laughed. "We're friends," She remembered prom night. "We did kiss once, but we were drunk and feeling very rejected."

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Carla asked.

"Scooter, yeah," Julie smiled. "He's great. We're like so in love, it's gross." Carla nodded with a sad smile. "What?"

"I've never felt that way," She said softly.

"You have time," Julie said, "It's weird enough that I found it at 14, but my friends Connie and Guy, they've been together since they were 10."

* * *

Connie sat glumly at her first class. She was still mad at Guy for leaving the night before.

"This seat taken?" A male voice said.

"No," She shook her head as a guy, slight build, dark hair and a wide smile sat down.

"Oh my God!" He said looking at her, "You have fabulous hair."

"Um, thank you," She said.

"I'm Gary," He said.

"Connie," She pointed to herself. He nodded.

"Well, kudos on that hair," He faced forward.

"Are you hitting on me?" She said. He looked at her and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Where are you from honey?" He asked.

"Minnesota," She said quietly.

"That explains the lack of gaydar," He smiled.

"Gay?" She said. He nodded. She laughed. "I'm so Midwest, I'm sorry."

"It's OK," He shrugged. "I can tell by that dazed look that you've got that you're having boy problems."

"My boyfriend hates having sex with me," She shrugged. "It's an ongoing problem."

"How can that possibly be?" Gary looked at her, "I'd have sex with you." She blushed.

"I think Guy's just not a very sexual person," She sighed, "I'm sorry, you're a complete stranger, I shouldn't be unloading this on you."

"It's alright," He said, "I'll be your new best friend, so I won't be a stranger. Wanna get coffee after class?"

"Sure," She nodded, and then smiled. "I just thought of something."

"What?" He said.

"You're my first friend in New York," She said, with a cheerful bounce in her voice. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh honey," He shook his head, "We have work to do on you."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	5. Say Goodbye

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while, I was stuck. I wanted to write this one, I thought it would be fun.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Say Goodbye: Julie and Scooter end their relationship. **

**Ducks Age 19**

Julie Gaffney sighed, adjusting herself how do you break up with your boyfriend when he came halfway across the country just to visit you? But how do you stay with someone when you knew it wasn't right anymore. The doorbell rang.

"Hey," Julie smiled seeing Scooter when she opened the door. He kissed her.

"Merry Christmas," He smiled.

"Merry Christmas," She whispered. She couldn't help thinking that she was the worst girlfriend ever. Who gave their boyfriend a breakup for Christmas? But she couldn't do it anymore. She wanted to meet new people, to bring boys back to her dorm room, to not feel guilty when she flirted with someone sitting next to her in class.

"I missed you," He whispered and kissed her again. She smiled.

"Scooter!" Anne Gaffney walked in. "It's so good to see you."

"It's great to see you Mrs. Gaffney," He smiled, winking at Julie who laughed lightly. It was great to have a boyfriend who her parents completely adored. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," She smiled, which quickly faded as her eyes moved to her daughter, "Juliet, why are you just standing there?"

"I'm sorry Mother, was there something else I should be doing?" Julie said with a fake surprise.

"I suppose not," Anne sighed, "So good to see you Scooter." She turned around and walked away.

"She like you better than me," Julie nodded as they headed into the living room and settled down.

"She book the hall yet?" He teased. Julie laughed awkwardly. How was she going to do this?

* * *

Later that night, the pair sat on the floor, after having built a fire. Julie quickly downed half of the beer that she was drinking.

"Scooter," She whispered as he started to nuzzle at her, kissing her neck and face gently. "That feels nice," She whimpered, as his hand rubbed her lower back.

"You know," He whispered in her ear, "I've been thinking about touching you non stop for the past few months. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," She said pushing him away gently, "But I need to talk to you about something."

"OK," He looked at her, "What's up?"

"I love you," She said, taking his hands, "I love you so much,"

"I sense a but coming on," He sighed and leaned back.

"I just can't be your girlfriend anymore," She said softly, "I'm 19, and we've been together for so long and I just need to see what else is out there. I know this is horrible, because you came all this way, and it's Christmas," She sighed, "And everything, but I just, I can't."

"Shh," He soothed her and hugged her, "Julie, I understand, I get it, really."

"You do?" She said. "Jeez, I thought you'd at least be sort of upset."

"No, I'm upset," He smiled, "Believe me, I'm devastated, but I get what you're saying, and I love you."

"Really?" She said.

"Absolutely," He smiled, "We are a little on the serious side, aren't we?"

"Yeah," She exhaled. "I'm so glad you're not mad! I just, I mean, you're really important to me, and I still want you to be a part of my life."

"I'm always here," He smiled, and took her hands, "But,"

"Your turn for a but," She laughed.

"Yeah," He nodded, "My turn. It's been a couple months, and I don't want to seem insensitive, but uh, can we, um, well," He looked down.

"Are you asking to have sex with me?" She laughed.

"Sort of," He smiled roguishly and kissed her.

"I don't know," She whispered as they fell back onto the floor and he pulled her sweat shirt over her head, "I just got out of this really serious relationship."

"He let you get away?" He teased her, "Guy must be a real loser." She laughed and kissed him.

"The worst," She nodded, "He actually came all the way to my house for Christmas, so that I could break up with him."

"Moron," He laughed.

* * *

After, they lay wrapped up in a blanket, the fire still crackling. He hugged her tightly and she snuggled closer to him.

"That was nice," She whispered.

"Yeah it was," He nodded and touched her face. "I love you Gaffney."

"I love you too," She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"Maybe we should reconsider," He kissed her.

"Maybe," She looked at him and they kissed again. "Mm," She pulled back. "No, I can't."

"I'm sorry," He sighed, "I just, I don't want to let you go."

"I understand." She nodded. "But I can't do this anymore."

"Is there someone else?" He asked.

"No," She said, "Not really, I mean, a couple guys that I'd be interested in, but nothing's happened, I just, there's a chance of something else, you know?"

"That makes sense," He nodded. She stretched and stood up. "Upstairs?"

"Yeah," She said. They both walked up, he went to the guest room across from hers. She lay down into bed. She tossed and turned for a while and then stood up and walked across the hall.

"What are you doing?" Scooter asked.

"Can we sleep together?" She said. He smiled. "I just feel like I need to sleep with you one last time."

"You're so dysfunctional Gaffney," He shook his head. "Come on," He sighed lifting the covers. She snuggled close to him. He kissed her again, this time she didn't pull back. They were saying goodbye, it was OK.

"What are you going to tell your mom?" He asked later.

"I don't know," Julie whispered. "I don't. I don't care either, I mean, yeah, that they love you so much is great, but well, I mean, I can't stay with you because my parents like you."

"I really can't talk you out of this huh?" He sighed. She shook her head. "So I'll get on a plane in the morning." She swallowed and hugged herself close to him. He could feel her tears against his skin. "Hey," He whispered. "It's OK, Julie really."

* * *

The next morning she sat on the phone with Connie.

"So it's over?" Connie asked.

"It's over," She said.

"How'd he take it?" Connie said.

"We had sex," Julie said, "A lot actually. Then he just sort of tried to talk me out of it."

"When you say sex a lot," Connie said, "Like more than once?"

"Yes," Julie nodded, "Four times, I mean, we've done it more, it's just odd, since you know, I broke up with him and everything."

"What's that like?" Connie said.

"Breaking up with my boyfriend?" Julie said, "It's horrible, I don't recommend it."

"No, not the breaking up," Connie sighed, "Having sex, more than once."

"Sweetie," Julie sighed, "Don't tell me that you guys have never done it more than once in a night!"

"Once is hard enough," Connie sighed, "Or not hard as the case may be."

"As much as I love discussing your lack of a sex life," Julie said, "Could you maybe go to the homo for this one, because I'm a little worn out."

"OK," Connie said, "I love you sweetie. You did the right thing."

"I know," She sighed, "I just feel stupid."

* * *

**Review it Please!  
**


	6. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Letting Go: An unexpected night leads to a strange realization, and the beginning of an ambiguous affair.**

**Ducks Age 20**

"Did you notice how hot Connie's boyfriend is?" Gary gasped, Carla laughed. Connie had brought them to a party since they had come to visit her in Minnesota for a week that summer.

"Yeah note, Connie's boyfriend," Carla nodded, "As in straight, as in not interested in you."

"I caught him looking at my crotch." Gary shrugged. "One of them won't stop looking at you." Carla smiled when she noticed a boy slightly smaller than the others, dark skin and hair staring at her.

"Connie," she said when Connie walked past her. "Who is that?" She nodded at the boy.

"Oh, Luis," Connie nodded, "Should've known that you two would notice each other. Want an intro?"

"Yes please," Carla smiled as Connie walked her over.

"Luis Mendoza, Carla Estevez," She pointed to them, "OK, my parts over." Carla laughed.

"Estevez, that's?" He asked.

"Mexican," She said, "Y Tu?"

"Cuban," He nodded. "Usted tiene ojos realmente hermosos." (_You have the most beautiful eyes.)_

"Liso." She laughed. (_Smooth.)_

* * *

"I don't normally do this," Carla panted in the backseat of a car where Luis was kissing her and undressing her.

"Mm, me neither baby," He whispered, "I haven't done it in a car since,"

"No," She cut him off, "Oh God," She moaned as his hand ran up her thigh, "I mean the random hook up thing. I normally have boyfriends."

"Yeah, I don't normally meet nice Mexican girls at pool parties in Minnesota," He whispered in her ear. "So we're both doing something new." They kissed again, and she started helping him get out of his clothes, the dress she had been wearing was on the floor of the car. She couldn't believe that there was more passion in this moment with this boy she had met two hours ago than with any boyfriend she had ever had.

* * *

"What is he doing here?" Connie sighed, sitting on a couch next to Guy. Guy sighed, he hated when she got like this. "He's like twenty four now right? Shouldn't he be past all of this?"

"I'm sorry Connie," Adam said, "I ran into Scooter, invited him, and he asked if he could bring Riley."

"He's _looking _at me," Connie said angrily.

"He's _always _looking at you," Guy said kissing her, "Not that I blame him, you look very sexy tonight." She smiled.

"Connie!" Gary walked over and sat down with them, "Entertain me, Carla ditched."

"Carla?" Connie said, "I seriously doubt that. She probably just went to the bathroom."

"Uh no," Gary shook his head, "She disappeared with that yummy little Spanish one."

"Oh good so now I'm never going to see Luis again," Connie sighed. Guy laughed.

"The boy is slick," Guy nodded.

* * *

"Moreau looks hot," Riley said staring at the three friends talking.

"You always think she looks hot," Scooter rolled his eyes and took a drink of his beer. "Don't even know why I came here. Julie had to work, she couldn't even come, she's in Maine."

"Why do you expend so much energy on a girl who dumped you two years ago?" Rick looked at him.

"Because we're friends now," Scooter said. "See when you have an actual relationship with a person, you get emotionally attached and you don't necessarily want to cut them out of your life when you stop having sex."

"Hm," Rick nodded. "I may have to try one of these 'actual relationships' you always speak so highly of." Scooter laughed. "Wouldn't mind one with her," he nodded in Connie's direction.

"So try talking to her?" Scooter shrugged.

"Yeah, cause that girl's going to give me the time of day." He laughed, "Hey, how's that shrink you hooked up with?"

"Delia," Scooter smiled, "I think she could be the one."

"You've gone out with her twice," Rick shook his head.

"Yeah, but sometimes you just know," Scooter shrugged.

* * *

"Will I see you again?" Luis said, as Carla got dressed again.

"I would think so," She said quietly and kissed him, "I mean, I'm going to be living with Connie and Julie, so I don't see how we could avoid it."

"Bueno," He whispered and nuzzled her. "You were going pretty fast there. You're fluent?"

"Si," She nodded, "You know you really know a language when you think in it right? I can't help it, sometimes I just lose it, and its boom Spanish!"

"Se es un rato puesto que tenía una muchacha que podría hablarlo de nuevo a mí," He whispered. (_It's been a while since I had a girl that could speak it back to me_.) She giggled.

"¡Un individuo no me ha hablado español desde High School secundaria!" She said softly back as he started to nibble on her neck. "Luis." (_I haven't met a guy who spoke Spanish to me since high school._) "I should get back." She whispered and kissed him. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," He smiled, he'd never met a girl like that before.

"Carla?" Portman said seeing her wander back to house.

"Hey!" She said and hugged him, "I was hoping to see you."

"Yeah, I didn't know you'd be here," He said, "Is Julie here?"

"No," She shook her head. "She had to work."

"In Bangor?" He asked

"In DC," She explained, he looked at her, "We've been waiting tables at this bar all summer, both of us taking classes so that we can graduate early and move to New York with Connie and Gary."

"I'm guessing that was her plan?" He smiled. Carla nodded. "Tell her I say hey."

"I will," She nodded, "Good to see you."

* * *

"Hey," Julie said as Carla walked into their dorm room. "How was Minnesota?"

"Good," She smiled, "You're friends are great Jules."

"Yeah they are," Julie smiled. Then she looked at her. "You got laid!" Carla blushed. "Oh my God! Which one was it? Who do I have to kill?"

"Luis," She giggled.

"Oh Carla no!" Julie said.

"He's sweet," She said.

"Luis Mendoza is a lot of things," Julie shook her head. "But he is not sweet. He's sort of sleazy and like the worlds smoothest player and now he played you, and now I have to kill him."

"He did not play me," Carla said, "I'm completely the wide eyed innocent little girl that you think I am."

"Let me guess," Julie said, "He got you a drink, and he proceeded to tell you how beautiful you were."

"In Spanish," Carla nodded.

"That little snake!" Julie squealed and fell back onto the bed. "Carla, you are my moral center, how am I supposed to feel guilty about having one night stands with frat boys if you're out sleeping with The Speedster in, wait I bet I can guess this too," She sighed, "Back seat of, mm, I'm going to go with Charlie's car."

"It was Adam's car," Carla said, "I'm classy, I wanted the BMW." Julie laughed. "Guy's really nice too. They seem happier than I thought they'd be."

"They put on a good show," Julie nodded. "And really except for sex their relationship is fantastic."

"Scooter was there," Carla said.

"Good for Scooter," Julie said.

"Have you talked to him?" She asked. Julie shook her head. "I thought you two were staying friends."

"I thought we were too," Julie sighed. "Every time we try to talk it's all just weird. And I'm afraid that if I see him, the fact that,"

"You haven't had sex in a while might come into play?" Carla said.

"I've had plenty of sex since I broke up with Scooter," Julie said. "It's him that I'm worried about."

"He has a girlfriend," Carla said. Julie looked at her. "She stopped by the party to pick up him and that friend of his."

"He has many friends," Julie said.

"Tall, dark," Carla said, "Complimented my rack and then spent the rest of the night staring at Connie."

"Rick," Julie nodded. "That would be Rick."

"What's his fixation on Connie?" Carla asked.

"I'm not sure," Julie said, "I mean he always used to ask me about her. I think he just thinks she really hot, which she is, and he's kind of a dog."

"That I got." Carla laughed. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "I am."

"Portman asked for you," Carla smiled.

"Great," Julie nodded. "How is he?"

"Good," Carla said. "He was really disappointed that you weren't there."

"We haven't seen each other in a while," Julie shrugged. Carla nodded. "That's all there is to it. I'm not listening to your crazy he's in love with me theories." She stopped. "What was she like?"

"Who?" Carla looked at her.

"Scooter's girlfriend," Julie sighed.

"Pretty," Carla nodded, "But in that totally way too put together way. Like if she god forbid forgot to do her eyeliner her world would come tumbling down around her."

"Ew," Julie shook her head, "That's so not right for him! He needs someone who'll make him test his boundaries not box him in more."

"Julie," Carla said, "I don't mean to be like insensitive here, but you don't get to do this. You broke up with him, you don't get to critique the new girlfriend."

"Ugh I know," Julie groaned and pulled her covers over her head. "I want him to be happy though."

"I know you do," Carla nodded, "But you need to let him go Jules. Because only then will the pointless one night stands with the frat boys will end."

"What would I do without you?" Julie sighed. Carla shrugged. "If he calls here, I might hang up on him."

"If he calls here, you will give him the phone!" Carla gasped, "I am not letting a super cute Cubano slip through my fingers because you don't think he's good enough." Julie laughed.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	7. Buenos Noches

**Author's Note: So it's been a while, I was stuck on this one...people want more Connie and Rick, which means that coming up, once I finish with what I'm calling in my head, "The Carla and Luis Triology" I'm going to do a perspective on the beginning of their relationship, the same way I did with Gunnar and Julie. So I hope that will appease.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Buenos Noches: Luis and Carla fall deeper, but both remain oblivious to each other.**

**Ducks Age 21**

Luis Mendoza lay in the small twin dorm bed, tenderly pawing at Carla Estevez. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but since he'd met her a few months before he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so beautiful and graceful, she also had this wide eyed innocence and romanticism. Normally he went for girls were easy, not just to sleep with, but to understand. Carla, he couldn't figure out. Sure the first time they'd had sex had been in the backseat of a car at a party, but it was only because they literally couldn't keep from each other. They'd gotten together two other times. Weekends, and both times, in addition to this one, they hadn't left bed.

"Luis," She murmured gently.

"Carlita," He whispered, "I want to make love to you."

"What's stopping you?" She said. He kissed her. Every feeling was heightened.

"I want to enjoy you," He said, kissing her breasts. She moaned. "I want to know every inch of you," He moved down to her stomach and she began to writhe as she groaned.

"Luis," She whimpered, he loved his name coming out of her moth. "This is nice but, oh," She closed her eyes as he teased the skin on her inner thigh with his tongue, "Fuck me." He sat up and smiled and kissed her.

"My pleasure," He said. She lost her breath when he pushed into her. She yelped happily. They began to move quickly together.

"Don't stop," She shouted, "Non pare!"

"Usted es hermoso," He said, "tan hermoso."

After they lay quietly in each other's arms. He smiled and touched her face. She was incredible.

"I have to ask you something," She said.

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Next month, my brother's getting married," She swallowed, "And I sort of need a date." He pulled back.

"You want me to meet you family?" He asked. They'd never even been on a date, just had sex a bunch of times.

"Just as a friend!" She said quickly, "It's mostly to save me from having to spend the whole time fighting off my future sister in law's horny cousin Jose!" He laughed and kissed her. "I'm serious. I danced with him at the engagement party and he spent the whole three minutes trying to grope me."

"You seem to really like being groped," He teased her.

"I like being groped by you," She laughed and he kissed her. "Will you come?"

"Estaré allí," _I'll be there _He said, "Carla," He kissed her. He wanted to tell her he'd never felt this way about a girl before. That she'd enchanted him. But she wanted to take him to a wedding as a friend to fend off the bride's pervy cousin. It was clear how she felt about it.

* * *

"Whoa," Julie smiled standing outside of the Estevez's house, having arrived a few minutes before Luis, "You clean up nice Speedster."

"Nice to see you too Cat," He rolled his eyes. She laughed and hugged him. "I feel like an idiot."

"This means the world to her," Julie said. "Come on, we'll walk in together." He sighed and shrugged, walking towards the front door. "What are you doing?"

"Ringing the doorbell?" He questioned. She shook her head. "No?"

"No," She said, with a laugh and walked around to the back, he followed her. Luis took in the backyard bar be que and smiled, he was so used to going things and not fitting in, after all of his years with the Ducks, but here for once, Julie's blonde hair and pale skin made her stand out, he blended right in.

"Hey!" Carla waved from a picnic table. She was wearing a simple yellow sundress she looked incredible. They walked over. "You made it." She hugged Luis. He held her close. She had him. "Hey Jules."

"Hey sweetie," The two friends hugged. "Where's Pablo? I want to congratulate him."

"Right over there," Carla pointed, Julie winked and walked away, "Hi."

"Hi," Luis smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She moved her head to the side, giving him her cheek, "Carla," He laughed.

"Not here," She whispered. "You're my friend remember."

"Right," He smiled. "Later though?"

"I know where you're going to be sleeping," She smiled coyly.

"Carlita," Carmen walked over, "Who's this?"

"Carmen, Éste es mi amigo Luis. Luis, éste es mi hermana futura en Carmen de la ley." She said. _This is my friend, Luis. Luis this is my future sister in law Carmen._

"Niza para satisfacerle," Luis took her hand, "Felicitaciones." _Nice to meet you, congratulations._

"Gracias," Carmen smiled, and raised her eyebrows knowingly at Carla, "Carla, your mother's asking for you." Carla nodded and walked away. "Our Carlita is very special," Carmen said.

"I know," Luis said.

"If you hurt her," Carmen said, "Be prepared for the consequences."

* * *

Late that night Carla slipped out of bed and down the hall to the guest room where Luis was staying. He smiled as she slipped quietly through the door. She walked over sat down on the bed and kissed him.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you," She whispered.

"Mm," He nodded, just holding her intoxicated him, "Me too. Was your family impressed?"

"They loved you," She giggled, "Even Pablo, and he hates boys." He kissed her again, this time lingering and kissing her neck. "You're such a good friend."

"I'm a great friend baby," He slid the tank top she was wearing over her head, she whimpered. "I'm the best friend you'll ever have." She let go of her self as he gently lowered her down underneath him.

* * *

Julie lay on the mattress that had been set up on Carla's bedroom floor. She'd heard Carla sneak out, knowing exactly where she was going. As toxic as she thought this whole Luis and Carla thing was, at least Carla was happy. She was terribly lonely. After the wedding though, they were moving to New York. It was a new start.

"I want you to come to Miami," Luis said as Carla lay with her head resting on his chest. "I want to be with you more." She kissed him.

"I'd love to," She whispered, "I want to be with you more too." He smiled. She felt the same way. Or maybe she didn't, he couldn't tell, but at least he didn't have to let her go yet. "I should go." She whispered and kissed him. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Buenos Noches Carlita," He said, pulling her close one more time to kiss her.

"Buenos Noces Luis," She said, with what little breath she had.

* * *

**Review it Please!  
**


	8. Left Behind

**Author's Note: So I know I was supposed to finish Carla and Luis first, but then this just came out of me. I love writing Connie and Rick...so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Left Behind: From high school to after work bars, sometimes a random attraction can lead to finding the love of your life.**

**Ducks Age 14**

"Little shits need to learn their lesson," Rick Riley mumbled. Scooter rolled his eyes. "Oh what?"

"They're not all bad," Scooter shrugged, "I mean, the blonde's real cute, and funny too."

"What you like her?" Rick looked at him. "You haven't been in love in a while. I guess you're due." Scooter laughed. "Freshmen girls though? You know what that means,"

"You know," Scooter sighed, "It is possible to not have sex with a girl Rick. Plus if you wait, you get the whole virgin thing, which doesn't suck."

"Mm," Rick nodded, "I like the brunette better. She's sweet."

"Have you talked to Connie Moreau?" Scooter raised his eyebrows, "Not sweet, she's kind of a bitch."

"That's better," Rick nodded, "Looks sweet, actually a bitch, means that she's probably a firecracker."

"She's fourteen," Scooter said, "That's gross. Hey," He grabbed on to Julie's backpack as she walked past.

"Hey," She turned around, and smiled then her face fell, seeing Rick, "Oh, hi."

"You wanna hang out today?" He asked.

"I can't," She said, "We have a game."

"After the game?" Scooter asked. She sighed.

"I really can't," Julie shook her head, "I'm so sorry." She walked away.

"Not a word." Scooter said as Rick started to laugh.

* * *

"Have you seen my underwear?" Connie asked as they sorted through the pile of wet clothes. Julie looked at her and shook her head quietly. "You seem sad."

"I thought he liked me," She sighed. Connie looked at her and sighed. "Not that it's important, but I mean,"

"God damnit!" Connie sighed. "I have to go commando now, I loved those panties!"

"Which ones?" Julie asked.

"The little pink ones with the cherries," Connie said. "I bet that pervert Riley stole them. I caught him staring at my boobs yesterday."

* * *

"So thanks for the little stunt," Scooter said as Rick walked into their room. "Julie won't talk to me."

"You'll find someone else to fixate your emotions on," Rick rolled his, "Got a souvenir," He held up a pair of underwear.

"You're disgusting," Scooter sighed. "Need I reiterate, she's fourteen?"

"A hot fourteen," He snickered. "She's got a boyfriend though."

* * *

**Ducks Age 26**

Rick Riley walked into the bar. He'd been there a hundred times, it was convenient to his work. He sighed and looked around. It was always the same. Guys like him, stock brokers and hedge fund guys, and either overly ambitious working women looking for a quick screw between meetings, or conniving gold digger types who were looking to score a rich husband. He'd had his fair share of both, and both had lost their appeal. Everything did eventually. Hockey, bullying, chasing girls, school, not work, he was born for selling stock, you needed a killer instinct, he had that. He glanced over to the bar and down it. There she was, but it couldn't actually be her. This was another thing that he'd noticed, most of the women in his long line all looked the same. Long dark hair, sweet face, graceful easy movements, and if they had a smart mouth that just helped things, so he walked towards her, and then he realized, for once it wasn't just a doppelganger, no that was actually her. He'd actually found Connie Moreau. He laughed to himself, he'd been chasing this girl for over ten years, in his way. He hadn't seen or heard from her, in had it been six years? It was at a party, at Adam Banks's, Scooter'd dragged him in hopes of seeing Julie again. He walked over.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked smoothly. Look up Moreau, come on. She shrugged and gestured. "I'm sorry, you look really familiar, do I know you?" If it wasn't her, if he was mistaken, this woman would just think that he was using a bad line. Or she would go for it and he'd get some, either way, he was alright with that.

"Nice line," She snorted and looked at him. Nope, definitely her, "Oh my God!"

"Connie Moreau," He laughed, "I knew I knew you! Rick Riley," He pointed to himself, she looked completely stunned, "From Eden Hall?" Wow, he sounded like an idiot.

"Yes of course," She said shaking her head to wake herself up, "That was the 'Oh my God,' hi!" She smiled. God her smile, she was still gorgeous, without a doubt, "Well, this is a coincidence. Tell me, are you still an arrogant bastard?" Still a smart ass too apparently.

"I like to think no," he said, and he did, he was aware of the fact that he'd been a massive dick, but to be fair he was an alpha male personality, and seventeen and his territory was being invaded, "Although, apparently you're still a hostile bitch, so maybe I am."

"I was not a hostile bitch in High School," Connie said, her eyes narrowing, he'd always loved how she looked when she was pissed off, so much fire, "Now I am, I'll give you that."

"Are you still with that guy?" He asked, "The little blond one, what was his name?" If she was married or something, then this was no good.

"Guy," she said, "and no, we broke up about four years ago." Promising.

"Ah," he said, "would I be prying too much if I asked why?"

"I wasn't his type," she said. He looked at her. Not possible, this was the kind of girl who was every guys type.

"Took him a while to figure that out?" Rick asked. "I mean, usually when someone's not your type you end it after a few months, not like ten years. What is his type?"

"He's gay," she said. Not expecting that.

"Oh," He started laughing, he stopped. "I'm sorry, it's not funny." She started laughing.

"Yes it is," she laughed, "I've never admitted it before but it is very funny."

"Can I buy you a drink?" He looked at her.

"I'd like that," She nodded and smiled. Score.

* * *

After their first date and getting shut down from Julie Gaffney's apparent break up with her fiancé, he walked into his apartment confidently. He would get this girl. He wasn't sure if he liked her, or was just fascinated with the cyclical nature of finding her again. He went to the fridge and grabbed a water, the phone rang.

"Hello," He picked it up.

"Hey," Scooter was on the other end. "Delia left me."

"Shut up," He said and sat down, "Are you OK?"

"No," Scooter said slowly, "She ran away with that drummer from that band at the club she always used to make me go to. She's in Vegas."

"Dude that sucks," Rick sighed, "You need anything? You want me to come in."

"No, I'll be fine," Scooter said, "What's up with you? We haven't talked in a while."

"I think I'm gonna fuck Connie Moreau," Rick smiled.

"Connie Moreau?" Scooter said, "When did you see Connie Moreau? Was Julie with her?"

"Wow, it's been ten years and you still sound like a total pussy when you talk about her," Rick laughed. "And no, Julie was not with her, I mean, I have seen Julie, but not really. And I ran into Connie in a bar after work, we talked, she gave me her number, we went out, she invited me up, but we couldn't because Julie had just broken up with her fiancé."

"Julie was engaged?" Scooter said.

"Yup," Rick said, "Anyway, I'm gonna call her tomorrow."

"Next day?" Scooter laughed, "Wow, you've got it bad."

"Always wanted her, you know that," Rick shrugged. "You sure you're OK?"

"Yeah," Scooter said, "Tell Julie I say hey next time you see her."

"Will do," Rick laughed and hung up.

* * *

He did call her the next day, and within an hour of that phone call she was in his apartment. They spent the first half hour of the time laughing and talking, eating left over Chinese food from his fridge. There was something incredibly comfortable about having her there. Like she fit.

"Let me get you another drink," He said standing up.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Riley?" She laughed.

"Maybe," He leaned down and kissed her, "You up for it Moreau?"

"Maybe," She laughed, and put her arms around his neck. They kissed again. She giggled as he positioned himself on top of her. God, he wanted her.

"You're so sexy," He whispered in her ear.

"You're not so bad yourself," She smiled, shifting so that she was on top of him, straddling him and moving over him, he slid his hands under her shirt and slid it off. She was wearing white satin. Pure class, he liked that. He pressed a kiss against her cleavage. She moaned lightly, and lifted his face, "I'm up here," He laughed and kissed her again, "Are we just gonna do it here? Or are you going to invite me inside?"

"I'm quite comfortable here," He laughed. She rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"Fine," She said and started to undo his pants, maybe not so classy. She wanted it as badly as he did, he liked that a lot. He kissed her.

"No," He said standing up, taking her with him, "I want you in bed."

* * *

Afterwards she giggled and then pulled herself close and kissed him.

"Mm," She whispered, "Do you know how long it's been since I've had good sex?"

"So it was good?" He smiled and kissed her.

"You were there," She said, "You tell me."

"I enjoyed myself," He nodded.

"You're such and asshole," She shook her head and kissed him.

"An asshole who you let fuck you," He rolled her over. She squealed. "Didn't take you for a screamer."

"I never was before," She whimpered.

"I bet you say that to all the boys," He laughed and kissed her. "Are you going to stay the night?"

"Why?" She asked, "Do you have another girl you have to cancel on?"

"Mm," He shook his head, "It affects my next move." He kissed her and pushed into her. She moaned.

"I think I can be, oh God," She kissed him, "persuaded."

"Good," He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

When he woke up in the morning she was gone, but there was a note on the pillow. He laughed and picked it up.

_Hey, didn't want to wake you but had to go. I had a great time. Be sure to call me or I will track you down and kill you_

_Connie_

That was fair. He stretched and almost rolled over and felt his feet catch on something. He smiled and reached down laughing a little to himself. She'd left her underwear behind.

* * *

**Review it Please!!  
**


	9. The First Step

**Author's Note: It's been a while. I know, but I had this one mostly done for a while, it needed some tweaking and some stuff etc. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**The First Step: A reunion leads to an unexpected love.**

**Ducks Age 21**

"Portman!" She said, "Oh my God! Dean Portman?" He stopped and looked at her. He smiled. Here was what he'd been hoping for since he moved to New York.

"Julie?" He looked at her. "Hi! It's been a while. Like what a year?"

"Two," Julie nodded.

"No, one," he said, "that party, that Banks had."

"I wasn't there," she shook her head. "I had to work."

"Oh, right," he said, "How are you?" He saw a knowing and smirking Carla standing behind her. He'd deal with that later.

"Good," she nodded, "A little drunk right now, but good."

"Dean," Annemarie called to him "are you coming?" Jesus, why tonight?

"Dean?" Julie laughed, "Since when are you Dean?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there babe!" He said to her, as she shrugged and walked inside. "Since I grew up, Cat Lady."

"That's Miss Cat Lady! Since we're being grown ups!" She smiled. "It's good to see you."

"You too," he nodded. "Do you want to get together some time?" He had to try. She smiled

"I'd really like that," She said.

"Julie," Carla said, "We have to go."

"I'll call you," He said.

"We're in the book," Julie said walking backwards, "Connie's name."

"Hi Carla," He waved.

"Hey Portman," She called over her shoulder as the two girls giggled away. He walked into the bar and sat down next to Annemarie. She was just a girl from work. They'd slept together a few times.

"So who is she?" She asked.

"Ah, just this old friend," He shrugged. She nodded. "I'm really not feeling up to it tonight." She looked at him.

"Exactly how in love with her are you?" She whispered.

"I've had a major crush on her for about ten years," He said, "I have to give it a shot." She nodded, "I'm sorry Annemarie, I really do like you."

"Save it," She stood up. "Really." He groaned. Really? It had to be tonight.

* * *

"I can't believe you're putting this much energy into dinner with Portman," Connie rolled her eyes as Julie turned around and checked how her butt looked in the fairly tight mini dress she was wearing. "Or that you're dressing up all hot for him."

"Connie," Julie sighed, "I haven't had sex since I moved here. And Portman's hot, and wants me, and isn't it better that it's him than some guy I pick up some place."

"I thought we were forsaking men," Connie said, "After the Guy's a homo thing."

"No, you're forsaking men," Julie sighed. "I need to get laid. Badly."

"Fine," Connie said shaking her head, "But use a condom Julie," Julie rolled her eyes, "What, you don't know what diseases Portman's carrying around!"

"I doubt he's diseased," Julie laughed, "But I'll heed the advice anyway."

* * *

Later that night Julie found herself on a couch straddling her old friend grinding into him and kissing him passionately. His hands were gripping her thighs and she felt herself wanting very much to get naked.

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" She laughed.

"I've fantasized about this babe," He smiled, "For years now."

"You have?" She asked softly, pulling off of him. "Really?"

"I've had a thing for you, for quite a while," He nodded and kissed her.

"When we kissed on prom night?" She looked at him puzzled. He nodded again. She sighed. "That sort of changes things doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. He was thinking that would make her happy.

"I mean, I thought we were just going to have sex," She said sheepishly, "This brings more into it."

"Mm, so you thought I just wanted to fuck you?" He smiled, she nodded. "No way Julie, I want this. I think it could really be great."

"I do too," She whispered. They kissed.

"Now that thing you were doing before," He smirked, "You know, with the straddling and the grinding?" She laughed, "You want to get back to that?" She smiled and kissed him softly again. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a some other time," She said, "If this is a relationship, and not friends with benefits, I play by different rules. No sex on the first date is a big one of those." He nodded and she stood up, he walked her to the door. "I'll see you soon Portman."

"You know, if this is going to be a relationship," He nodded, "I'd really appreciate it I you could call me Dean."

"Dean," she whispered softly and he kissed her again, "This is weird."

"It is kind of weird," He laughed, "I'll call you."

"I'd like that." She said leaving.

* * *

Two weeks and four dates later Julie stretched waking up in her bed with Dean Portman's arms around her. He smiled, waking up himself, he kissed her again.

"Hi," He whispered.

"Hi," She said softly. "So, this is for real huh?"

"Seems like it," He laughed. "Was it good for you?"

"What you don't remember?" She laughed, "I don't think I stopped screaming all night."

"You could have been faking," He nuzzled her softly. She laughed.

"I can't fake that well," She smiled and kissed him. "It was the best I've ever had."

"I feel the same way," He said, "Not to mention," He kissed her again, she giggled as he rolled her underneath him, "You have the greatest body," They kissed again, "I have ever seen."

"Oh Dean," She whispered as he kissed her hard.

"Hey Julie do you think," Connie walked in the door and saw them, "Oh God!" She covered her eyes.

"Connie, please knock from now on!" Julie sighed.

"Well, I thought he would be gone by now!" Connie sighed, "Hi Portman." She turned around and walked out.

"Hi Connie," He said softly. "Why did she think I'd be gone?"

"Because you strike her as the get up and leave in the middle of the night type," Julie shrugged and kissed him. He laughed. "Now, what were you about to do there?" He smiled and put his arms around her and kissed her again.

* * *

**Review Please!!  
**


	10. Welcome To Miami

**Author's Note: I've been a while, I know I'm sorry, finally got this one together! Keep the reviews coming,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Welcome to Miami: A group trip down South brings changes that no one will forget.**

**Ducks Age 22**

"So, we're going to Miami why?" Julie said. Carla looked at her. "It's just you haven't talked to him since Pablo's wedding, maybe you should just let it go."

"I love him Julie," Carla said, "He invited me and I want to see him."

"So why do Dean and I have to go?" Julie said.

"Because maybe if he sees how much fun it can be to be in a real relationship," Carla said, "He'll want to be in one."

"Right," Julie said, "As opposed to having sex with you when it's convenient. I get it now."

"That's not what it is," Carla sighed, "He came to San Antonio to meet my family."

"No," Julie said, "He went to San Antonio to have sex with you Carla. I love you, I love Luis, but this is what he does."

"You're sweet to look out for me like this," Carla sighed, "But I think this is right."

"Whatever," Julie sighed, "Do you know what I had to promise Dean to get him on this trip?"

"Not sure I want to," Carla scrunched her face. "You two make so much noise, and it's totally gross."

* * *

"You're having sex while we're in Miami," Gary said. Connie shook her head. "You are."

"You're lucky I'm talking to you again." She pointed at him. He sighed.

"Sweetie," Gary said, "I do appreciate your forgiveness, but I'm not the one who needs it."

"He can rot in hell," She grumbled. Gary sighed.

"His parents aren't talking to him either you know," He said.

"Are you talking to him?" She said crossly.

"Who else is he going to talk to about it?" He pointed out. "I mean, I don't think anyone expects you two to be Will and Grace, but you know him better than anyone, and you won't talk to him."

"Gary," She looked at him, "I _can't! _Why don't you understand this?" He looked at her. "I'm still in love with him, and just thinking about him hurts, talking to him would kill me."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for," He hugged her. "But you're having sex while we're in Miami."

"Hey beautiful," Luis said walking up to Carla in the airport. They kissed and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wow," Dean nodded. "That's impressive. How are they breathing?"

"They don't breath," Connie said.

"Hey Ducks," Charlie Conway walked over. "That was quick." He pointed at Luis, "When'd he meet her?"

"Oh," Carla said, "Hi, I'm Carla, their roommate."

"Oh right," He said, "Hi."

"What's up captain?" Luis nodded, "Carlita, vamanos! I got us a room." She giggled as they walked outside.

"Wow," Dean nodded, "You so owe me." Julie laughed and kissed him. "I suggest you start paying as soon as possible." Julie nodded and pulled him away. "Wait now?"

"Uh huh," She nodded.

"Sweet," He laughed.

"Wow," Charlie nodded, "Love is just everywhere." He looked at Connie.

"You have a penis, I therefore hate you right now," She frowned. He looked at her. "Not to mention you've known about Guy's homo-ness for years and never told me!"

"I always told him to tell you," Charlie said, "It wasn't my place. What's the deal with Carla and Luis?"

"She's in love with him or something," Connie shrugged. "We've been trying to explain who he is to her, but it's just not taking."

"She's beautiful," Charlie said.

"You broke up with Linda like five seconds ago," She looked at him. "And she's about to have her heart stomped on. Give it some time. I'm going to go tanning."

"Find a guy," Gary walked over. "You're not interested in fucking her are you?" He pointed at Charlie.

"I am not having sex." Connie stomped off.

"She's really pissed isn't she?" Charlie grimaced.

"Oh yeah," Gary nodded, "I still have bruises." Charlie laughed. "I have South Beach bars to troll, see you." He walked away.

"Where'd everyone go?" Fulton walked over followed closely by Tammy who was already bored.

"To have sex," Tammy said. "Let's go."

"I wanted to see everyone," Fulton said.

"Ugh fine," Tammy groaned, "I'll go to the beach or whatever." She stomped away.

"So the getting back together thing is going well," Charlie said.

"She got this job offer in Paris," Fulton sighed, as they started walking, "I think she really wants to take it and she isn't because of us so she's taking it out on me."

"At least she's not gay," Gary said. Fulton looked at him. "Is she?"

"The last time Tammy cheated it was with a girl," Charlie grimaced.

"I would have been angrier if it weren't so hot," Fulton sighed. Charlie and him both spaced out for a minute.

"Straight men and lesbians," Gary shook his head, "I'll never understand it."

* * *

"I did not know you would do _that_," Portman said, rolling over in the bed in their hotel room. Julie giggled and kissed him.

"I only do that on vacation," She said, "So don't get used to it." He nodded.

"I just have to remember to bring you on vacation more," He kissed her. "Do you want to go to the beach or something?"

"I'm good right here," She shrugged.

"Good," He exhaled, "I don't think I can walk yet." She laughed.

"I told you I would rock your world if you did this for me," She shrugged.

"Haven't you only had like one boyfriend?" He said, "I know there's no way Scooter's into the kinky stuff."

"I was kind of slutty at American," She said. "It was college it doesn't count." He nodded and they kissed again and sat in silence for a minute.

"I love you," He said. She looked at him.

"I love you too," She whispered and kissed him. "Is it weird that we said that?"

"It felt right," He shrugged. She smiled and snuggled into him.

* * *

"Oh," Carla whimpered falling away from Luis. He smiled and started kissing her neck, "Oh Lord that was hot."

"Not bad," He nodded. She giggled and rolled onto her side, "I missed you Carlita."

"I missed you too," She said softly and ran her hands through his hair. "I love you Luis." He pulled back.

"What?" He said.

"I love you," She said softly and went to kiss him. He drew away. "What's wrong?"

"You love me?" He said. She frowned. "Carla, what do you think this is?"

"I, I thought," She closed her eyes, "I mean you asked me to come down here."

"Yeah, because we hadn't seen each other in a while," He stood up. "Not because I was," She swallowed, "Carla, I'm not that guy." She looked down.

"Fine," She whispered and started getting dressed. "I really wanted them to be wrong about you." She walked outside to beach and plopped down next to Connie.

"I hate men," Connie said, "Take a shot!"

"Gladly," Carla said pouring some of the unknown alcohol into a glass and downing it. Connie looked at her. "I told him I loved him," She whispered, "And he told me that that wasn't what we were about."

"Oh God!" Connie said and hugged her. "I could kill him, if that would help." Carla laughed.

* * *

"OK," Tammy said, rolling over in bed to the guy next to her. She didn't even know his name, nor did she care, but she was getting the sneaking feeling that she was too old for this, "That was fun, but it's time for you to go."

"Go?" He said confused. And dumb to boot. Fantastic.

"Yes," She nodded. "Go, leave, my boyfriend will be here soon, and he's kinda big."

"You have a boyfriend," He said, "but we just had sex."

"Very astute," She nodded. "I love my boyfriend. But we've been together a while sometimes, I'm bored."

"Hey baby," Fulton walked in. She sighed.

"Dude, I didn't know," Stupid boy said and left. Fulton nodded.

"You said this wouldn't happen again," He sighed, "I can't do this anymore Tam!"

"Fulton," She whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should just take that job in Paris," He whispered. "I think the time's come to just go our separate ways." She looked up at him and sighed. "I'll stay with Charlie, enjoy the rest of your vacation." He walked out and slammed the door. She sighed. What was wrong with her?

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	11. LA Story

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while. But I appreciate that people are hanging on here. I really liked doing this one, it's Tammy centic and I really like writing her in this series (She's so self absorbed and fun) Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Ducks Age 26**

**Situation: On her return to America Tammy finds herself in a situation she never expected and that could ruin everything for her and for Portman.**

Tammy Duncan sighed checking her make up in a compact mirror as she sat waiting for her connecting flight in JFK. She pulled out her cell phone and scanned the contacts. _Connie Moreau. _She reconsidered calling. It was too late to meet up with Connie, plus then she'd probably have to talk to Julie. She'd just been dumped and lost her job, she didn't need Julie Gaffney right now. Who, last she'd talked to Connie was in some sort of amazing perfect relationship, though she hadn't gotten details.

"No, I already reserved the seat," She recognized that voice. She hadn't heard it in years. She couldn't see the face, but from behind, and by the voice, it had to be Dean Portman. It just had to be!

"Boarding for first class," She stood up at the echoing voice. She guessed she would never know. And then a miracle happened. Her bag got stuck on the way out.

* * *

"I thought that was you," Tammy smiled at him as they exited the plane. "But I wasn't sure."

"Ah, Miss Duncan," Dean smiled, "aren't you supposed to be in France?"

"Believe it or not, Paris is not a city for the broken hearted," she sighed.

"Nah, it's the city you run to when you break a heart right?" He said.

"Paris, LA," she said, "it's all the same right? When you break a heart, you just need to get out."

"What were you doing in New York?" He said.

"Cheaper to fly that way, Paris to New York, to LA." she shrugged, "You? Wait I bet I can guess, well, maybe not what, but who?"

"You always were the bitchy little one," he smirked, "she's engaged, for your information." She frowned. Julie Gaffney was engaged? That was not good. "Unfortunately, and she had no interest in even speaking to me."

"That's too bad," she said sincerely, "I always felt like you two belonged together. It was good seeing you Portman."

"You too," he nodded, "it doesn't have to end here you know. Wanna get drunk and wallow in misery together?"

"That sounds like exactly what I need right now," she laughed_._

* * *

"You know what else I love about her?" Dean mumbled as he and Tammy stumbled out of the bar, "That she doesn't take shit from anyone. I mean, ever since we were kids, she'll lay out anyone who gives her shit. It's really hot."

"Did you know," Tammy said, "that my ex boyfriend accused me of stealing from him! Stealing! Me! I don't steal, I cheat, I lie, I manipulate, but I don't steal."

"Of course you don't steal," he laughed, "you're a hot blonde, what you want people give you, you don't have to take anything."

"You think I'm hot?" She giggled.

"You know you're hot," he rolled his eyes.

"Portman," Tammy said quietly moving close to him. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Me neither," he whispered, she smiled at him and kissed him. Maybe if they had sex he would shut up about Julie Gaffney already. Not to mention she was lonely, and wanted Fulton, but this was close enough. Her warped drunken logic was justifying it. "Tammy, I,"

"Don't say anything," she whispered, "Don't think about it."

* * *

Tammy woke up with a massive headache and looked around. She had never made it to her hotel. Oh no, this hadn't happened. She hadn't actually slept with Dean Portman. That would probably be the worst thing she had ever done in her life. She got out of bed and pulled her clothes back on slowly, she walked out and saw him sitting at his kitchen table.

"Hi," She said quietly.

"Hi," He sighed. "So, um, welcome back to America?" She laughed.

"That um," She tried to find the right words, "That wasn't supposed to,"

"I know," He said, "I mean, I don't mean that I didn't enjoy it."

"No, it was, it was good," She sighed, "It was weird." He exhaled and smiled.

"It wasn't just me," He said relieved, "So what do we do?"

"I just," She said quietly, "I'm still in love with Fulton, and you're,"

"Still in love with Julie," He nodded, "And this was,"

"The next best thing," she said, he nodded again. "We were so drunk!" She slid down onto the table. He laughed, she looked up at him. "You have a question for me, I can tell."

"Who's bigger?" He smirked, she rolled her eyes, "Come on, I've always wondered."

"I'm not telling you that!" She shook her head, "If you two care so much, whip 'em out and compare them yourselves."

"So what's our decision here?" He asked. She sighed.

"We can't tell anyone," She said, "I think we should forget it ever happened. But thank you for it," She whispered. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"You too," He nodded.

"So," Tammy said, "Tell about this fiancé of Julie's."

"He's an Icelander," Dean sighed.

"What like when you guys were at the Goodwill Games?" She asked getting up and pouring herself a cup of coffee. He nodded. "That's kinda weird right?"

"It's very weird," He nodded, "But she's happy so I guess that's good."

"Wow, say that a few more times you might even convince yourself," She laughed.

"I'm happy for her," He said, "Really, I am. It's just, she always said that," He sighed, "Maybe people change."

"She didn't want to get married until she was an agent," Tammy nodded. Dean looked at her, "I remember." He laughed. "Maybe they plan on being engaged for a while."

"Maybe," He shrugged.

"So, I hate to ask you this," Tammy sighed, "Last I talked to Fulton he said he was pretty serious with someone, and"

"Andie," Portman said, "I think that was her name, or that was his last girlfriend, I don't think they were serious though, I could be wrong. They definitely broke up, that's for sure."

"Any reason?" She said optimistically.

"You know the reason," He rolled his eyes, "Don't work that whole dumb blonde angle of yours, I know better." She laughed. "He loves you Duncan, you know that. I'm just not sure he's entirely ready,"

"Yeah," She sighed, "He never is. To be fair, I haven't really been either." She said, "So what's your plan?"

"I blew it." He shrugged, "I had her, sixth months ago, and I ran away again." He said, "And now she's getting married, and she never wants to speak to me again, and this," He gestured between the two of them, "She probably would never forgive me for."

"Yeah," Tammy grimaced, "Probably not. She hates me."

"Oh hate is a strong word Tam," He sighed, she stared at him, "I said it was strong, not that it wasn't accurate." She laughed. "Look, I have to get to work, but um, help yourself to anything, and look me up if you need someone to talk to."

"I will," She smiled, "But um, let's keep it alcohol free from now on, OK?"

"You've got yourself a deal." He nodded and kissed her. "So, I'll see you around."

"Yeah," She smiled. "Oh and Portman," He turned around, "You're bigger, but he's better."

"That," He said sharply, "I seriously doubt." She laughed and looked down. "I'll accept it though."

* * *

Later that day, Portman sat at his desk at work. He couldn't do this. Maybe he could not tell Julie, after all, she was getting married, what difference did it make to her who he slept with? But keeping it a secret from Fulton, he couldn't do that. He deserved to know. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Reed here," Fulton picked it up.

"Hey man," Dean mumbled.

"Hey Portman," He said confused. "What's going on? Are you having a Julie based melt down? The trip to New York not go as planned?"

"Yeah, this is sort of about that," He said. "Um, on the flight home I ran into someone."

"Who?" Fulton said.

"Um Tammy," He said, "Actually."

"Yeah, funny," Fulton laughed, "Sure, Tammy's back in the country and she didn't call me."

"Dude, trust me," Portman sighed, "Why would I shit you about that?"

"Good point," He said, "So, what did you two talk or whatever."

"We talked, and drank, and," He sighed, this was proving harder than he thought it would be, "We ended up in bed together." He heard heavy breathing, "Fult? Are you OK?"

"Like you fell asleep and nothing happened kind of ending up in bed," He said, "I really hope that's what it is man, because if its anything else,"

"Fulton, I'm sorry, I'm not sure how it happened," Dean said pleadingly, he'd already lost the love of his life, he didn't need to lose his best friend too, "But it did, I thought you had a right to know."

"We're done," Fulton hung up the phone.

"Shit," Dean mumbled.

* * *

Tammy walked down Melrose smiling over her new and improved LA girl wardrobe. Shopping in Beverly Hills was even better than shopping in Paris, and she thought that would be quite impossible.

"Excuse me, um, you wouldn't happen to know what time it is?" She smiled hearing the male voice behind here. She'd really enjoyed the male attention she'd gotten since returning to the states and it had been almost a month. She turned around. "It seems my watch stopped four years ago."

"Guy!" She squealed and hugged him. "Mm, it's so good to see you!" He nodded.

"Its good to see you too," He smiled. "Why aren't you in France?"

"It's a really long story," She said. "But the end is what you'd guess."

"Fulton," He nodded. She shrugged.

"How are you?" She asked and they started walking. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Smooth use of no identifying pronouns," He laughed.

"Well," She shrugged, "It's been a while and I was a lesbian when you were first gay, but that didn't stick."

"I had a boyfriend," He shrugged, "We broke up, it wasn't working." She nodded. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"No," She shook her head. She said it very very quickly though. She and Dean had agreed not to talk about that night.

"Cool," He nodded. "I'm going to New York next week, do you want to come?"

"Sure," She smiled. "How are Julie and Connie?"

"Julie was engaged," Guy said. "I think she broke it off though." She nodded. She made a mental note to let Dean know, even though she hadn't heard from him.

* * *

**Review Please! Thank you!  
**


End file.
